Taste of Raven
by cw2k
Summary: This is another MK/Tekken crossover, involving Master Raven. She tests herself against Jade but becomes intrigued by Jade's Edenian features and finds herself in a hot love session. Jade's husband, Chris and his daughter, Melody, catches them in the act. Sheva Alomar from Resident Evil guest stars.
1. Part 1

Taste of Raven

Part 1: Test Of Strength

In a sunny summer day in Los Angeles, a ebony woman, Jade, in her MK9 attire was strolling through the beach. She was relaxing while her husband was away on business. Towards the evening, she was approached by another ebony woman. She has long brown and blonde hair in long dreadlocks. She was wearing her blue bikini with a purple and yellow flower designs. She looked absolutely stunning. Jade was suddenly mesmerised.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Master Raven. You must be Jade?"

"I am. What's your business?"

"I've heard a lot about you. An Edenian existing here on Earth? General of the Edenian military. Yet I wonder how skilled you are."

"You challenge me?"

"I only wish to test myself against you."

"If you insist."

The battle begins. Jade's style incorporates her set of long range attacks with her staff. She also uses a glaive, a tri-blade that acts as a projectile. She possesses the ability to flash, which protects her from projectile attacks and serves as a excellent punishment tool against careless enemies. Master Raven's style is ninjutsu with a mix of Taki's style as well as Yoshimitsu's Manji. The battle was intense. Master Raven was feeling fatigued. She never fought someone as agile and flexible as Jade. The fight stopped. After the fight, Jade shortened her staff and offered her hand. Raven accepted.

"You fought well, Raven."

"I'm impressed myself, Jade. Your skills are well beyond comprehension."

They chilled together on the beach.

"What's your story, Raven?"

"I cannot give out too much information, but I am the leader of a secret agency. There is a investigation between G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Two companies currently at war with each other."

"Say no more. I know about war. I'm a war trophy of the late Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. He conquered many realms, including my own. He tried to conquer Earth too, but my husband, Chris, stopped him, twice, in Outworld and here."

"Your husband was a hero."

"And quite handsome. He's a Caucasian. I met him at a island belonging to Shang Tsung. Me and my friend, Kitana, heard of his story. He was sent by his agency, the Homefront Warriors, to bring in Kano, leader of the Black Dragon criminal organization. He raped his wife and daughter. His wife was killed, but his daughter survived."

"Wow."

"We got married. My friend and former Nemesis, Tanya, we had quite a adventure with Chris."

"I would like to meet him."

"Let's see if he's home."


	2. Part 2

Taste of Raven

Part 2: Caught In The Act

Jade and Master Raven went to Chris's condo. Raven couldn't take her eyes off that ass. She could see why Chris loves her. She closely examined Jade's figure. Her busts, thighs, that ass... Raven never saw such stunning beauty. She came behind her.

"Raven?"

They kissed. Raven was mesmerized by Jade's Edenian features. Jade studies Raven. She's gorgeous, she thought. Jade caressed her Raven's body as they lip-lock. Jade took her bikini off. Raven massaged her breasts. Jade began going down on Raven, her hands roaming down her and towards her thighs. Jade removed Raven's bikini bottom off and slid her tongue into her vagina. She moaned at the feeling of Jade's tongue touching her there. Jade massaged that ass. It seems that Jade has a new rival when it comes to their ebony figures. However, Jade is an Edenian, blessed with a well-toned body, thick thighs, busts and of course that ass. Master Raven's skin tone a little darker than Jade's, resembling close to Tanya. Jade licked deep, causing Raven to moan loud. Raven has never felt something like this before, let alone a woman like Jade. She immediately stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Lay down. I will return with a surprise."

Raven laid down on the sofa, feeling the effects of her vagina recently touched by Jade's tongue. She wanted her. A few minutes later, Jade returned with a strap-on. Raven looked at it.

"Is that a strap-on?"

Jade looked at Raven's naked form. In her mind, she compared her to Sheva Alomar from Resident Evil. To her, they both win.

"Yes. My husband bought for me."

"Your husband is one lucky guy."

"And you, Raven, are one lucky woman."

Jade climbs on top, putting that strap-on around her waist.

"Get ready, Raven. I will give you some Edenian love." She slowly slid the dong into Raven's vagina. She was careful with her entry. Raven suddenly opened up, allowing Jade to go deep. They kissed as she moved her hips, thrusting into Raven. She wrapped her thighs around her, wanting more. Jade picks up the pace. Raven moaned loud as Jade took her.

"Please don't stop, Jade. I'm about to..."

Raven shot her load. She laid down with the strap-on around her waist. Jade bounced on Raven. She was moaning. Raven went behind Jade and thrusts into her ass. She massaged Jade's breasts. Outside, Chris and his ebony daughter, Melody, had just returned home from their business trip. Another woman was with them. She was another ebony woman. She is wearing her secretary outfit. Chris was wearing his business suit while Melody was in her business dress. They walked inside and see Jade getting her ass pounded. They see Chris and the girls.

"Chris! Um... how was your trip?"

Chris crossed his arms.

"You must be Chris. I'm Master Raven."

Melody studied Raven. "Another gorgeous ebony?" She thought.

"Chris, I'm..."

"I should apologize," said Raven. "Your wife is so beautiful. This must be your daughter."

Melody suddenly felt shockwave throughout her body. The sight of Raven intrigued her.

"This is Melody..."

"I've heard so much about you as well, Melody. You are so beautiful..."

Melody's mind went blank. She was getting turned on.

"And who is this woman?"

"I'm Sheva Alomar. I'm kind of speechless seeing you tapping Jade's ass.

"Chris, you surround yourself with these ebony ladies. You must be one lucky man."

Raven stepped toward him. "Why don't you try me?"

Raven got his suit off. Jade laid on the sofa, watching with hungry eyes as Raven stroked him. Sheva and Melody were making out. Raven knelt down and gave him a blowjob. Jade kissed him. "Get ready, baby. You got all this chocolate all around you. You're gonna get devoured."

Raven kept massaging his member with her lips. Melody was lovingly attacking Sheva's vagina. Raven laid Chris down and straddles him. "So handsome."

She took his member and slid it into her vagina. She slowly moved. She took him deep.

"Your husband feels so amazing..."

Raven bounced on him. She moaned as she worked her pussy on him. Jade massaged her breasts. Chris touched her body. He knew he wasn't going to last long. This woman feels do amazing. He rose up to lick around her breasts, but he spilled his seed into Raven.

"We will meet again, handsome."

Later at night, Sheva and Melody were discussing about Raven.

"What do you think of Raven?" asked Melody. They were making out.

"Another chocolate to devour."

Chris and Jade were sleeping. Raven was laying on the sofa, in her bikini.

"Hi, Raven."

"Hello, Melody."

"Come with us."

Sheva and Melody took Master Raven into Melody's Mercedes/Benz. They both got naked and started kissing Raven. Melody got her strap-on. "Come and hitch a ride, Raven" She did so and lip locks her. Raven lowered her hips and took the dong into her. She bounced up and down on Melody. Sheva licked around Raven's breasts. Raven moaned loud. She grinded her hips. Her orgasm was approaching quickly and she shot her load.

"Sheva wants some action with you."

Raven put the strap-on around her waist and got behind Sheva. She slid it into her ass. As Raven was going deep, Sheva licked Melody's clitoris. Raven was giving that ass some nice thrashing. After five minutes, Raven was on top of Melody after Sheva's orgasm. Raven pumped into Melody.

"Fuck me, Raven. Ah ah oh baby..."

Raven went faster. "Melody, I want you to come real good, baby." She continued fucking Melody until she moaned and orgasmed. In the morning, Master Raven thanked everyone for a nice night of love. Melody kissed her father goodbye after lunch. Chris couldn't help but wonder if he'll meet Raven again. He saw the interest she took in Jade. One thing he knows however, chocolate is no doubt a very addictive substance.


End file.
